Meito Komichi
Meito Komochi (lit. Destiny's Set Path, Destined Path) is a Vizard and former Captain of the 13th Division. Appearance Meito is a tall young boy with long black hair and white skin. He has all black eyes with yellow pupils. He wears a white tee with a loose white dress shirt and black dress pants. He wears two strap-like belts one sideways. He once wore a standard Captain uniform, consisting of a black hakama and hyori with a white shall. Personality Once happy, calm and strong willed. After a fateful encounter with the Hollifictation mutegen, he became a part Hollow. He was exiled from the Soul Society and stripped of his position. In anger he escaped to Hueco Mundo and after a long spirtual process, met his Inner Hollow. After a 3 month struggle, he finally lost and the Hollow one. His mind however was stronger than the Inner Hollows. The Hollows body took control, but his mind ruled. He used his new body as a way to train stronger. Abilities Flash Step Expert- As a former Captain, Flash Step is not above him. He uses it skillfully and has taken on multiple Shinigami at once, dodging them with ease. Garganta User- As soon as he was exiled, he accidently opened a Garganta. He seems to use it more adeptly know, using it to move over long distances. He has shown to call out Fura through Garganta as well. Cero User- Ever since his Hollowfication, he has shown to use Cero. His cero is an orange color, normally fired from his palm or finger. He states his Cero has a Halloween feel to it. Zanpakuto Meito's Zanpakuto is called Seikou (lit. Bull's Eye). It is sealed as a katana with a blue handle and spotted design. The guard is a circle shape with three protruding spikes. He normally holds it over his shoulder, held by a white rope. The release phrase is Hit your Mark. Shikai- In Shikai, Seikou becomes a small combat knife with a black handle and thin rectangular guard. In the middle of the handle is a hole, that fits perfectly to Meito's finger. In Shikai, Meito has shown to release thin beams of black energy that follow his cuts and swipes. He has also shown to charge his Cero through the tip of the blade. Bankai- Not yet revaled/''Not yet achieved Hollow Powers Enhanced Speed- When dawning his mask, he gains speed that surpasses his own Shunpo. He moves faster than most Captains and can avoid powerful attacks. His speed has shown to drain him the most. Enhanced Strength- Upon gaining his mask, his strength increases greatly. He has shown to hold back large force from a Bankai attack delivered by Arashi Kuchiku. Enhanced Reiatsu- His reiatsu pulsates unusually when dawning his mask. It takes a light black color with blood red outline. It moves like fire and grows when he gets angrier. Hollow Mask- His Hollow mask is drawn in a "ripping" motion when he activates his powers. His mask is off for a Vizard, engulfing most of his head. The mask is a thin mask with a small mouth area and wide forehead. Their are two horn like stubs, along with two spikes on the side of the jaw. The mask pulls back past his head simialar to a bike helmet. Trivia * Thanks goes to 5 tails Gobi for introducing me and letting me use the above Infobox. * He believes that his role as a Vizard was always his Destiny * Meito's Zanpakuto is the brother Zanpakuto to Tsuchikaze, the Zanpakuto of former Vizard Kensei Murugama. ** The fact that they have sibling Zanpakuto is quite a coincedence.